


Yes, you

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jisung is absolutely smitten for Minho Lee, the seventh year Gryffindor Quidditch captain, and the Hogwarts Champion for the Triwizard Tournament. He never expected that Minho would ever give him the time of day, but maybe Minho wants to give him more.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 43
Kudos: 466





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what's up everyone i have no excuse as to why i wrote this and i'll stand by that. harry potter is just so iconic. if you decide to read, i hope you'll enjoy. also note that i didn’t sort them myself, i used the houses that they said they were!

Jisung was praying for a normal year. Praying to whom, you might ask? Well, the wizard gods, of course. Did he know for certain if there were wizard gods? Well—no. But that didn’t matter. All he wanted was _one_ year of peace and quiet at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It wasn't that he meant to get into trouble, per se, trouble just normally found him. He'd wound up with no less than twenty detentions each of his previous five years. But now, this was his sixth year. He was _reformed_ , and he was determined not to get into any major trouble. 

“Sickle for your thoughts?” a familiar deep voice spoke, opening the compartment that Jisung occupied on the Hogwarts Express.

“Felix!” Jisung jumped up, giving his best friend a hug. “It's been ages! How's Gin?”

“For the _last_ time,” Felix frowned, sitting down. “My cat is named _Ginger_ , and she doesn't like it when you shorten her name!”

“Sure,” Jisung smirked, reaching over to give the orange cat a pet.

Felix huffed, “Do you think Seungmin is here yet? He owled me a few days ago saying that he had something to tell me in person… What do you think it could be?”

Jisung shrugged, “No idea. I'd never begin to understand what goes on in Seungmin's mind.” 

Just as Jisung began to relax again, the compartment slammed open. 

“Guys, thank Merlin you're here already,” Seungmin beamed. “I found Jeongin and took the liberty of bringing him here, too.”

The Ravenclaw waved, taking a seat next to Jisung. He was a year younger than Felix, Seungmin, and himself, but they still got along just fine. Jisung would almost call him mature at times.

“So,” Felix spoke up, facing Seungmin. “What was so urgent that you had to write to me about it?”

The Slytherin broke out into a grin before leaning forward, and speaking in a hushed tone.

“Nobody really knows this yet, but if you’ll remember, my father works for the Ministry and confirmed it. The Triwizard Tournament is back at Hogwarts this year!”

Felix's jaw dropped. Jeongin gasped. Jisung just rolled his eyes.

“You're having me on,” Jisung muttered.

“I am absolutely _not_ ,” Seungmin looked offended. “Would I joke about something as serious as this?”

“Yes, yes you would,” Jisung confirmed, leaning over to Jeongin, “Twisted sense of humor, this one.”

Felix pursed his lips, “But we haven't had the Triwizard Tournament in decades! Why now?”

“Maybe we’re in need for some friendly competition,” Seungmin shrugged.

Jeongin beamed, hardly able to contain his excitement, “I think this year will be _really_ fun.”

Jisung breathed out a laugh. Oh, how he hoped that'd be true. But knowing his bad luck, he suspected something terrible was going to happen to him. Maybe if he prayed more—

“Sung, can you get me some chocolate frogs?” Felix interrupted his thoughts by tossing some coins at him. 

Dammit. He'd forgotten about his friends for a second. Now he'd never manage to get any praying done.

“Every flavored beans for me!” Seungmin piped up, petting Felix's cat. 

Jisung narrowed his eyes, “Since when am I your errand boy?”

“We're just hoping you'll do this out of the kindness in your heart,” Seungmin batted his eyelashes, which ended up having the opposite of its intended effect. Jisung nearly gagged.

“Fine, then,” he sighed. “Anything for you, Jeongin?”

The younger boy just shook his head politely. However, Jisung knew that was a lie. Jeongin would steal anything Jisung bought for himself, and show no remorse. 

Jisung stepped outside of the compartment, only to find the trolley a few doors down. Felix must’ve heard it… His senses always did seem to heighten whenever food was involved. Fiddling with the coins, Jisung figured that he could buy some treacle tart in addition to the every flavored beans, and chocolate frogs. Felix had probably thrown some extra coins in, knowing that Jisung would want something for himself, too. 

Well, that was only fitting. If he was going to go through all this trouble for Felix, the least Felix could do was buy him some treacle tart.

Jisung finally reached the trolley, picking up Seungmin and Felix's orders as the lady attended to other students. Maybe he should get some pumpkin juice instead. There was a lower chance of Jeongin stealing whatever he bought if it was pumpkin juice. Jeongin never really liked pumpkin juice—

“Excuse me,” a soft voice from behind Jisung spoke. 

Oh Merlin, save him. He would recognize that voice anywhere.

“Minho!” Jisung managed to say without his voice cracking. “How was your summer?”

Minho Lee, in all of his glory, stood right next to Jisung at the trolley. Jisung desperately tried to hide the blush that had made its way onto his cheeks. He couldn't help it. Minho was practically the heartthrob of Gryffindor house—Captain of the Quidditch team, top student in his year, _very_ polite, and easy on the eyes to boot. Even though they were in the same house, Jisung hardly ever interacted with him, save for Quidditch practices and matches. Minho was a year above him, afterall. So, Jisung learned to savor anytime he was in Minho's presence. And that time was right now.

Minho smiled softly at the younger Gryffindor, “It was brilliant. Yours?”

“Oh…” Jisung trailed off, hoping he wouldn’t stutter. “It was… you know…” 

“I know,” Minho laughed his glorious laugh. “Been practicing Quidditch, I hope?”

“Er—loads! Loads, yeah,” Jisung lied, flushing even more. He wanted to practice over the summer, he really did, but there was a new muggle romance drama that ended up occupying all of his time, instead.

Minho nodded, picking up some cauldron cakes, “I sure hope so. We're in need of a new Seeker since Mina graduated last year. You wouldn't happen to be interested, would you?” 

Jisung had been trying so hard not to overheat that he almost missed the way Minho's lips quirked up ever so slightly. 

“M-Me?”

Fuck. He stuttered. Well, if he was being honest, it was only a matter of time. 

“Yes, you!” Minho chuckled. “Who else would I be talking to?”

Jisung only stared back in response, unable to form a proper thought, let alone a sentence.

Sighing, Minho handed the trolley witch a few sickles for the cauldron cake he was holding.

“You're a very good Beater, but with your flying skills, I think you'd be a brilliant Seeker.” 

And with that, Minho gave him a smile, and walked away. 

Had Minho just complimented him? _Minho_ , complimenting _him_? Jisung hardly believed it. Maybe it didn't even happen. Maybe he'd made it all up! Afterall, he barely made the team two years ago. He was decent at best, but nowhere near good, and _especially_ not brilliant. Minho had called him brilliant. Minho really called him—

“—you going to get anything or not?”

Jisung snapped back to reality, only to be met with a cross looking trolley witch.

“Oh, yes. Sorry. One Bertie Bott's every flavored beans, two chocolate frogs, and a treacle tart, please.”

When Jisung finally made his way back to his compartment, he could hardly contain his excitement. And if he told his friends what had happened, they might find it hard to believe. Well, maybe Jisung would just keep it a secret. For now.

_____

Jisung barely made it through the sorting ceremony and the start of term feast without passing out. It was bad enough that Minho had complimented him earlier, but for him to look _that_ good at the feast? It was _sick_.

“You good, mate?” Changbin patted him on the back after Jisung almost tripped on air.

Changbin was one of Jisung's best friends in his own house, seeing as his main friend group was dispersed throughout the other houses. However, Changbin was a year older, so they didn't have many classes together. But, he was also the other Beater on the Quidditch team, and _man_ did they have fun during practice.

“Yeah—fine, thanks,” Jisung coughed. “Oh, that reminds me. Why didn't you sit with Minho at the feast?”

Changbin shrugged, “I sat with him on the train. Besides, we needed to catch up!”

That was another thing about Changbin. His other friend group contained none other than Minho Lee. Jisung was always too scared to join Changbin and his other friends at Hogsmeade, or even a meal, for fear of embarrassing himself in front of Minho. 

“Can you believe that the Triwizard Tournament is back this year?” Changbin smiled, as their house turned the corner on their way to the dormitories. “I’m totally gonna enter my name in the goblet. What about you, Sung?”

Jisung shrugged, giving it some thought. Sure, competing in the tournament would be fun, no doubt, but he hardly considered himself worthy enough to represent all of Hogwarts. 

“Probably not,” Jisung answered. “They originally cancelled the tournament due to the high mortality rate, didn't they? Whoever's chosen better not die. That'd just be sad.”

Changbin snickered, “Well, I feel like I know who’ll get picked.” 

Jisung tilted his head in confusion.

“Chan from Slytherin. You know him, right?” 

Jisung nodded. Yeah, he knew Chan, all right. He was the Head Boy this year, and also the Slytherin Quidditch team's captain. He and Minho were well known rivals, yet were also good friends. 

“A Slytherin champion…” Jisung thought aloud. “Now that'd be a sight, wouldn't it?”

“Sure would,” Changbin agreed, as they finally reached Gryffindor's common room. “See you tomorrow, Sung! And don't get detention on the first day again!”

“Can't promise anything!” Jisung chuckled, making his way up to his room.

_____

Surprisingly, Jisung hadn't gotten detention on his first day, or even the first few weeks back. The change was rather pleasant. However, the lack of trouble he'd caused wasn't what was on his mind. It was Quidditch season. He thought that the Quidditch Cup would’ve been cancelled for the year, seeing as two other schools were coming for the tournament, and all. But the staff seemed to think that Quidditch, in addition to the Tournament, would help the students bond with each other. It was also confirmed that Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would play exhibition matches against each of the houses, as well. Both of the schools had arrived already, and even began practicing on the pitch. And normally, Jisung would be overjoyed at the idea of playing other schools, but he still had yet to overcome, or _process_ , his predicament.

He hadn't mentioned it to anyone, but he was sure Changbin knew. If all went well at Quidditch tryouts, he'd be appointed Seeker, and Changbin would get a new Beater partner. Jisung knew that Changbin wouldn't mind, but how was Minho so sure that he'd even be a decent Seeker in the first place? He'd only ever played Beater before, and hardly paid the Snitch any attention. 

Well, he supposed he’d find out after Transfiguration. It was time for tryouts.

Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin had agreed to sit in the stands and watch tryouts like they did every year. He appreciated their support, of course, but it was never too long before they made fun of him if he messed up.

Jisung sighed, throwing his practice robes on, and grabbing his broom. He was late. But what did anyone expect from him?

Walking out onto the Quidditch pitch, he felt both a surge of panic, and pride, at the same time. There was quite a turnout, many more people trying out than previous years. However, he couldn't help but feel a bit threatened at the thought that someone there would be a better Seeker than him. Whatever he did, he definitely didn't want to disappoint Minho. 

“—and finally, those who are trying for Chaser will meet there,” Minho's voice became audible as Jisung approached. Jisung shot a quick prayer to the wizard gods (whose existence he was beginning to doubt), hoping that Minho wouldn't notice he'd just arrived.

“Ah, Jisung! I was wondering where you were.”

Ugh. Why does Minho notice _everything_? 

He nearly shut down when everybody turned around to look at him. He just _knew_ Seungmin and Jeongin were laughing at him from the stands. 

“Well, _break_ , everyone!” Minho spoke up again. Immediately, everyone's stares left Jisung, as everybody went to their designated area that Minho had assigned just before Jisung showed up. 

“Jisung, trying out for Seeker, I hope?” Minho spoke, bending over to release the Bludgers to Changbin, who was most likely in charge of judging the Beater-hopefuls. 

“Y-Yeah,” Jisung stuttered. “If you want me to… Also I’m really sorry about being late! I accidentally transfigured my goblet into a capybara instead of a rat, and it was terrible, I—!”

Minho cut him off with a laugh, “I’ll trust you. As for the Seeker spot, of course I want you to try out for it. But I don't want you to feel pressured or anything.”

“I’m not!” Jisung replied, a bit too enthusiastically. “I think I'd enjoy it, if I end up doing well.”

Minho nodded, “Well then, see that group over there?”

Jisung followed Minho's gesture to a group of three other people, looking to be younger than Jisung, who stood at the center of the pitch. Great. Jisung really had to compete.

“Those are the others trying out for the spot,” Minho turned back to the box, containing a Quaffle and a small golden Snitch. “I’ll be observing how everyone does while taking care of the Chasers. Go join them. And best of luck!” 

With that, Minho released the Snitch. Jisung took that as his cue, jogging over to the group. He was sure that one of them was about to say something to him—most likely a snide remark about him being late—but before they could, Minho blew his whistle, signaling for the start of the Seeker game.

Well, Jisung supposed, it was now or never.

He kicked off of the ground as soon as he heard the whistle. Ignoring the incredulous looks from the others, Jisung flew toward the last place he'd seen the small golden ball. Unsurprisingly, it was no longer there. He scoured the stands, wondering where it could possibly have gone to. 

“Jisung!” a voice shouted from behind. “Go, Jisung! Go team!”

Jisung chuckled upon seeing Felix standing up, cheering him on. Seungmin looked about ready to die of secondhand embarrassment, and Jeongin seemed torn between joining in, and laughing at the Hufflepuff. Jisung gave a wave, beaming back at his friends, just as a speck of gold flickered into his vision. 

Before he knew it, he was flying at full speed toward the Ravenclaw stands. Jisung felt absolutely _unstoppable_. The wind blew through his hair, the adrenaline ran through his veins, and the feeling of victory was almost there. He was so close to the Snitch. Just a bit more—

“Not so fast, Han!” an unfamiliar voice shouted from his left. Fantastic. He'd forgotten that he wasn't alone in this. Jisung had no idea who the younger boy was, probably a fourth year by the looks of him. It was amusing to Jisung, just how confident the boy was. The only way that kid would get the Snitch is if he pried it out of Jisung's cold, dead hands.

In all the commotion, the Snitch had flown away. Jisung still saw it out of the corner of his eye, but the other kid didn't. If only he could shake him, the Snitch would be _his_. 

Jisung huffed, knowing what he had to do. If it went wrong, he could wind up in the hospital wing for a few days… But he liked to live a bit dangerously. 

Pretending to spot the Snitch, Jisung sped toward where the Beaters were currently trying out. Predictably, the other kid followed his lead, trailing close behind. The kid picked up some speed, attempting to push Jisung out of the way. It was clear that this guy had just started playing. You shouldn't push until you’ve actually seen the Snitch. 

Biting back a smirk, Jisung dove down, right as a Bludger flew over their heads. Sadly, the kid noticed the Bludger, as well, and was still trailing him. But no matter. Jisung still had everything under control. 

He flew down at a sharp angle as fast as he could, looking behind occasionally to make sure he was still being followed. Jisung approached the ground of the pitch quickly, wondering if he'd actually manage to pull this off. Just as he was about to hit the ground, he let his smile show, and effortlessly pulled out of the dive. The kid that was following him had crashed into the ground—which was the intended effect.

He'd done it. He'd pulled off his first Wronski Feint. As he flew back up, he heard Seungmin's voice along with Felix's this time, cheering for him. From the Beaters, Changbin had also let out a whoop of approval. Now, Jisung would admit that he'd done some admirable flying, but he still had yet to actually catch the Snitch. 

He squinted at the stands where he'd left the golden ball, only to see nothing there. 

“Dammit,” Jisung huffed. “Why can't that thing just stay put?” 

Surveying the area, Jisung hadn't seen any signs of the Snitch, or the two other people that he was competing against. But frankly, Jisung doubted that they'd mess with him if they had witnessed what he'd just done. 

Jisung frowned, flying slightly lower than the stands. Maybe if he paid attention to the sound of the wind, he'd hear its wings—

There it was. 

Jisung didn't even think. He dove down to the ground, following the small ball's every move with his eyes. It moved left. Then right. Then left again. Now two rights. And—oh no.

“Minho!” Jisung shouted, aware of the captain's presence on the ground once more. “Watch out!”

The Snitch flew just above Minho's head, and there was no way Jisung could catch it without crashing into him. 

Minho's eyes widened comically (Jisung would’ve laughed if he still didn't look so handsome). Thankfully, the older boy heeded Jisung's warning and dropped to the ground right as they were about to collide. Jisung reached his hand out, and snatched the golden ball, just as he fell onto the ground. 

Well, what was he supposed to do, not catch it? Sometimes you have to fall onto the ground for the sake of victory. 

Jisung was a bit embarrassed that he wasn't able to pull away like he did with his feint, but at least he managed not to crash into Minho. But, his entire body hurt, and he'd gotten the wind knocked out of him. Still, it was a small price to pay for catching the damn thing. 

“—sung!” a heavenly voice called out. “Jisung! That was amazing! I knew you could do it, I—bloody hell, are you alright?”

Jisung opened his eyes, only to find the sun staring right back at him. Well, not the _real_ sun, but it was something equally as bright. 

“Hey Minho,” Jisung wheezed out, voice hoarse. “How'd I do?”

Minho beamed.

“Brilliantly.”

_____

“Jisung!” Felix shouted, making his way into the hospital wing. “Why didn't you tell me you were trying for Seeker this year? Screw that—why didn't you tell me you could fly like that? I’m so hurt!”

Jisung chuckled, sitting up. He didn't want to go to the hospital wing after tryouts, but Minho had insisted. And who was Jisung to say no to him? The rest of tryouts were pretty much a blur, as Jisung just sat down and observed everybody else. Afterwards, Minho had rushed him to the hospital wing, demanding he got a concussion test. Minho had left soon after, muttering something about dinner, and goblets. 

“I would’ve if I was sure of it, myself,” Jisung replied, fiddling with his Quidditch robes. “I wasn't even sure I could pull it off.” 

“Well, you did!” Felix patted (more like _slapped_ ) him on the back. “But come on! You need to change out of those smelly rags, and head down for dinner! The selection is happening!”

Jisung only blinked at him.

The selection?

Oh, Merlin. He'd forgotten about the Triwizard Tournament.

Jisung had been so worried about Quidditch tryouts that he'd hardly noticed the visiting students. All his peers talked about was the tournament, as well. People had even placed bets on who the Goblet would select, and on who lied about putting their name in. But Jisung tuned all of that out, focusing instead on Quidditch. 

The Goblet… It made sense now. Minho must’ve entered his name! Why else would he have mentioned dinner and goblets? 

“Hey, Felix…” Jisung spoke, standing up. “Who do you think will get picked?”

Felix shrugged, “Hyunjin or Chan from Slytherin. They're good contenders.”

Jisung nodded, “Changbin said something similar.” 

“Did you get permission to leave?” Felix questioned, gesturing to the door. “Because we should really be on our way if we want to be in time for dinner.”

“Yeah,” Jisung sighed, walking out of the now empty hospital wing. “Do you know if Minho Lee put his name in?” 

Felix shrugged, “I'd say that's most likely. He'd be a big contender as well. I can't believe I forgot about that possibility.”

“He'd be the perfect champion, wouldn't he?” Jisung muttered under his breath. 

They walked to the Gryffindor dorms in comfortable silence so that Jisung could put on some clean clothes. Soon enough, he and Felix were sprinting through the hallways, hoping they'd make it before the feast started.

Felix had left for the Hufflepuff table, and Jisung managed to find an open seat, close enough to the front that he could get a good look at the Goblet, but far back enough that he could still see Minho. 

Jisung had slipped into conversation with the people he was sitting with, and before he knew it, it was time for the Goblet to select the champions. 

“The Durmstrang champion,” the ministry official spoke after the Goblet had lit up spectacularly and shot a slip of paper out. “Is Jaehyun Jung.”

Everybody in the hall clapped, and Jisung could see the boy stand up from where he sat at the Ravenclaw table. 

“The Beauxbatons champion,” the official started as the applause died down. “Is Ryujin Shin.”

Jisung took note of the extra cheers. Maybe she was already a fan favorite.

“And finally,” the ministry official began. 

_Oh, wizard gods_ , Jisung sent a silent prayer. _If you're really out there, choose Minho as the Hogwarts champion. Please! He’ll be great, you won't regret it—!_

“The Hogwarts champion is Minho Lee.” 

The Gryffindor table erupted into the loudest cheers Jisung had heard since they'd won the house cup in his third year. Jisung, of course, took part in the cheering, even going so far as to stand up with many other Gryffindors as Minho made his way to the front.

Minho looked positively ethereal, basking in the applause. Jisung knew that as Minho grabbed the slip that had his name on it, they were both thinking the same thing.

_There was nobody better._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! back for another chapter. there will be two more after this. enjoy!

Jisung had been positively giddy the first few days after the champion selection. And so was the whole school, really. Seungmin, Felix, and Jeongin had filled him in on their respective houses’ responses to Minho being chosen, and thankfully, they were all generally positive.

 _As they should be_ , Jisung had thought. _Nobody in their right mind would ever deny Minho's worthiness!_

Admittedly, Jisung felt like a crazed fan during Quidditch practices, and games. Minho had gotten quite a few more of those, even including students from the visiting schools. As far as Jisung knew, he wasn't behaving any differently around the older boy (if he was, Changbin definitely would’ve called him out for it), but he did catch himself looking at Minho more often. 

He had absolutely no excuse for that.

The days went on, and the first task approached faster than anyone had seen it coming. Jisung had already worked out with Felix and Seungmin that they'd sit in the Ravenclaw stands with Jeongin to watch. Quidditch was also cancelled for the week of, seeing as the site of the first task was the Quidditch pitch. Jisung felt that he'd been a pretty decent Seeker so far, with more wins than losses. Minho seemed to think so, as well, seeing as he hadn't gotten a scolding yet. 

It was two days before the first task, and Jisung was starting to miss flying. It hadn't seemed like five days since he'd last seen his broom—it felt more like a _month_. Sitting up in bed, he reached for his wand, and cast a quick silencing charm on himself. Throwing on a heavy sweater, he slid out of the Gryffindor dorms, and into the halls. 

He'd managed to stay out of major trouble so far, but it was only a matter of time before he pulled something like this. He got detention a few times for things such as blowing his potion up, accidentally setting the poor frog he was supposed to be transfiguring on fire, casting the trip jinx on some bullies who'd insulted Felix's precious cat, and more, but he wouldn't tell. Again, pretty mild trouble. He should’ve expected getting out of bed past curfew to go for a joyride on his broomstick from himself. It really wasn't out of the ordinary, except for this year. 

He did promise himself that he'd reformed, and wouldn't do anything like this again, but it was only going to last for so long! Jisung snickered to himself as he picked his broom out of the closet. Maybe he'd still be ‘reformed Jisung’. Afterall, he'd only get in trouble if he was caught!

Before kicking off from the ground, he casted a quick Disillusionment Charm on himself, rendering him practically invisible. He figured he may as well take necessary precautions.

With the knowledge that he could now fly anywhere without being seen, he decided to make a round to Gryffindor tower, and over to the Quidditch pitch, which he found had already been set up four the tournament. As he debated whether or not to stop by the astronomy tower as well, a quick burst of light captured his attention, nearly causing him to fall off of his broom. Jisung craned his neck, flying slowly in the direction of the short lived brightness, only to find himself at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Flying lower in an attempt to determine the source of the light, he saw the very last thing that he’d expected.

Dragons. Three giant, scary looking dragons. Oh, Merlin. 

Now, Jisung wasn’t stupid. He knew that those dragons didn’t live in the forest. They had to have been there for the tournament. Which meant… 

Minho would have to face them in two days… and he probably had no idea. Jisung had to warn him, and _quick_. Dragons were among the deadliest creatures in the world! Jisung stared at the dragons in the dim light, attempting to memorize what they looked like, at least well enough that he'd be able to identify what they were if he picked up a book on dragon species. He vowed that he’d find Minho as soon as he could in the morning. There was no way Jisung could sit idly by and watch Minho possibly get killed.

_____

It was already lunchtime and Jisung had still yet to see Minho at all. He was starting to grow desperate, as this was, quite literally, a matter of life and death. Felix sat across from him at the Gryffindor table, munching on a sandwich while Jisung sat and despaired.

“Y’okay, Sung?” Felix questioned through a mouthful of food. “You seem down.”

Jisung froze up. He hadn't told Felix about his discovery. He hadn't told anyone, for that matter. It wasn't that he didn't trust his friends to keep a secret, it was more like he'd purely been focused on trying to find Minho. But of course, he had no luck. 

“I’m fine,” Jisung lied, trying to change the subject. “I know Jeongin’s studying, but did Seungmin say where he was?”

Felix shrugged, setting his sandwich down, “Probably sleeping. I wouldn’t be surprised if he decided to take a mid-afternoon nap.”

Jisung chuckled lightly, gazing at the entrance of the Great Hall, hoping that he’d get lucky, and Minho would walk right through. Of course, nothing like that happened, and Jisung resumed his staring contest with his glass of water. He began to debate what he should do after lunch. He had free periods for the rest of the day, so maybe he'd walk around the castle in an attempt to find Minho? Or maybe he'd go to the library and read up on dragons so that he'd be of use to the older boy in case he wanted help. Oh, who was Jisung kidding? Minho was so out of his league in terms of everything, _including_ smarts! As if he could be any help—

“Jisung!” a cheery voice rang out from next to him. “Excited for the first task?” 

Jisung's eyes widened upon identifying the owner of the voice. Maybe his luck hadn't run out.

“Changbin!” he smiled, thinking an explanation up. “Of course I am! Actually, I—er, have a question about—uh… Quidditch. Do you know where Minho is?”

“What is it?” Changbin tilted his head. “I could try to answer it.”

“Oh, uh… it was about something he said to me last week,” Jisung continued the charade, hoping that that'd be enough to make Changbin reveal Minho’s whereabouts.

“In that case,” Changbin sighed, looking up, as if trying to remember something. “I think he just got out of Charms. I’d try the library, but if he’s not there, then maybe check during dinner?” 

“Thank you so much!” Jisung beamed, standing up. “I’ll catch you later, Changbin! Felix, too!”

With that, Jisung bolted out of the Great Hall, and headed straight for the library. He passed by a few Beauxbatons students on the way there, who shot him some condescending looks. Guess they don't run in the halls in France. Finally, Jisung reached the library, wondering just where in the massive room Minho was. If he was even there.

Jisung went to the library less than ten times a year. He hated the place. And he made good enough grades without having to study excessively, so why would he go? But for people like Minho, who studied for fun (Jisung couldn't imagine that studying in the library would be fun), they had their own respective nooks and crannies inside the area. He scoured the aisles, tables, and even the sections he'd never set foot near before. But he hadn't found anything besides two people making out in the section about protection charms. Ironic.

Jisung was about to give up before he realized that there was still one place that he had yet to go. The Restricted Section. But what would Minho be doing near there? Jisung huffed, deciding to check, anyway. And sure enough, at the desk closest to the entrance, sat Minho Lee, scribbling something down on a lengthy sheet of parchment. 

_Thank the wizard gods_ , Jisung thought. Now all he had to do was figure out how to approach him. They were in a library, afterall. What if he spoke too loud? What if his sudden presence startled the older boy? And most importantly, what if Minho didn't believe him about the dragons?

“Jisung,” a soft voice spoke, shaking him from his thoughts. “You can sit next to me, you know? I won't bite.”

Dammit! Had he really been thinking that loudly? Or had Minho noticed him from the start?

Jisung’s cheeks flushed as he made his way over to the chair that was only a mere few inches away from Minho. He could do this. He could. All he had to do was not embarrass himself by doing something like stuttering.

“You alright?” Minho asked, his eyes glistening with care.

Jisung couldn’t handle it.

“D-Dragons!” he forced out, mortification flooding into every cell of his body. He just _had_ to stutter. How idiotic could he possibly be?

“Dragons?” Minho tilted his head. “What about them?”

Jisung shut his eyes, taking in a slow, deliberate breath, then releasing it. He needed to get his act together, otherwise Minho would be in even greater danger than he already was.

“The first task. It's dragons,” Jisung said, eyes turning serious. “I know you might not believe me, but _please_. I’m not lying, I saw three of them in the Forbidden Forest last night!”

Minho quirked a brow at Jisung's first statement, then softened his gaze.

“I believe you,” he spoke. 

“You _do_?” Jisung replied, a bit too loudly.

“Of course,” Minho nodded. “What reason would you have to lie to me?” 

Jisung considered the question. Minho had a point. He practically worshipped Minho’s every move. So why would he suddenly be out to get him?

“G-Good, then,” Jisung stammered. “I’ll uh… be out of your way, now.” 

However, before he could finish standing up, he felt a light touch on his arm. 

“Actually, Jisung…” Minho trailed off, keeping his hand on Jisung's arm. “Do you think you could help me figure out how to get around the dragon?” 

Jisung's eyes widened in disbelief, “ _Me_? But my grades are average at best, and it's not like I know much about dragons except for the fact that they're scary, and big, and—” he was cut off by a small squeeze to his arm. 

“Yes, you,” Minho said, causing Jisung to flash back to when Minho had said the same thing to him on the train. “I believed that you'd be a good seeker, and I was right, wasn't I? I also believe that you’ll be able to help me with this task, too.” 

“O-Oh,” Jisung sat back down, causing Minho to remove his hand from Jisung's arm. He missed the feeling as soon as it had ended. “In that case, can we start now?”

_____

If this wasn't heaven, then Jisung didn't know what was. He'd spent the rest of the day in the library with Minho, only to walk to the Great Hall with him, and sit next to him during dinner. He was truly living the dream. And he knew Changbin could tell, seeing as the older boy shot him a smirk when he and Minho had taken a seat at the table. Minho's attention during the meal had been whisked away to other students, staring at him dreamily, and questioning him about the tournament. Minho eagerly answered their questions, responding each time with a graceful smile. Jisung nearly swooned.

He totally would have paid attention to every word that came out of Minho's mouth, but this was a perfect time to do some thinking about what they'd discussed in the library. With the help of a book that Minho picked out, Jisung had been able to identify two out of the three dragon species that he'd seen. As for solutions to getting around those dragons, they'd hardly come up with anything useful. Minho mentioned that dragon handlers used defensive spells such as Stupefy to subdue the creatures, but in order for that spell to work, there had to have been at least three other people casting the spell at the same time. That meant any type of stunning spell was out of the question. 

_“I also don't want to hurt the dragon,” Minho had admitted softly._

_Wow, Jisung had thought. He didn't want to hurt a dragon, even if it would hurt him! He's such a genuinely good person…_

_Instead of gushing about Minho to his face, Jisung had just responded with a simple, “I see,” and resumed looking at the dragon book._

The first task was the day after next, and Jisung knew that he'd have to do some real thinking to find a good solution. He excused himself a bit early from dinner, sending a wave to Changbin, and didn't say anything to Minho, not wanting to interrupt the older boy's conversation. He headed straight up to his dorm room, and pulled out a seemingly empty piece of parchment. 

_What would you do if you were trying to get past a dragon?_ he wrote, making his handwriting as neat as possible. 

After a few seconds, the parchment displayed the words: _Weird question. You sure you're right in the head right now?_

Jisung huffed. He was writing on a spelled piece of parchment to Seungmin. Last year they finally figured out the perfect charm to communicate without having to send an owl over. He also had one with Felix, and previously one with Jeongin, but the younger boy claimed to have lost it. Really, if he didn't want to talk with Jisung, he could’ve just said so. There was no need to be shady about it.

 _Yes, I'm fine,_ Jisung wrote back to Seungmin. _Now just answer my question. Please._

 _Well_ , Seungmin replied, taking a short break before the next words appeared. _My first thought would be to distract it. I don’t think I’d be able to injure it enough even if I tried._

Now that was a point Jisung could work with. He knew that Seungmin was the right person to talk to. Afterall, all he needed was even the slightest semblance of an idea, and then he could figure out the rest of it on his own. 

_What do you think would distract a dragon?_ Jisung moved his quill across the parchment quickly. He wasn't lying when he told Minho he didn't know much about dragons. But he hoped that Seungmin might.

 _Dunno_ , the word appeared fast, and Jisung was about ready to punch something. _But you should consider looking into dragon lore. Maybe you’ll find something._

Dragon lore… Did Seungmin mean those old fairy tales about greedy dragons? But Jisung thought those were stereotypes!

Well, he supposed, stereotypes did come from some degree of truth. 

_Thanks_ , Jisung wrote. And with that, he put the parchment away, and turned in for the night.

_____

In his dreams, Jisung recounted the stories about dragons he'd heard from both the wizarding, and muggle world. Daring adventures, promises of riches, even a few romantic tales, and they all had one thing in common. _Treasure_. To be more specific, gold. He had yet to figure out how they could work with that, though. But maybe he'd come up with something when he saw Minho next.

He didn't see Minho at breakfast, probably because he'd come down rather late. A good student like Minho had to be an early riser who spent every second of free time he had studying. And just the thought of extra studying made Jisung roll his eyes.

He'd gone through his normal schedule, Charms with the Ravenclaws, Potions with the Slytherins (where Seungmin had questioned him about his sudden interest in dragons), and Alchemy, which he'd been lucky enough to take this year, since the demand was finally high enough. After that, however, it was finally lunch time, and Jisung didn't even think twice before dashing all the way to the library.

He found Minho in the same area he'd been yesterday, reading a book on dragons. But there was something else on the table, in addition to the pile of books. As Jisung got closer, he realized that it was just a plate of food. How Minho had managed to sneak that in, he had no idea. But he found it endlessly amusing that Minho had even broken a rule. 

“Hi,” Jisung sat down, pushing his nerves aside.

“Jisung!” Minho's face immediately lit up as he closed the book. “It's good that you came, otherwise the food would’ve sat here.”

“Of course I came,” Jisung spoke, nonchalantly, before processing what Minho had just said. “Wait, the food? That's for me?”

Minho nodded, “I figured you'd come straight from class, and not even stop by the Great Hall for lunch.”

Jisung gaped, “H-How did you know?”

“Call it a lucky guess,” Minho shrugged. “Eat up. I think I found something on the Sweedish Shortsnout.”

“Actually—” Jisung started, taking a bite of a rye roll. “I think we need to distract the dragon. Because if we plan for the Sweedish Short Snout, and you don't end up getting it, what’ll you do then?” 

Minho pursed his lips, then broke out into a smile, “See, this is why I asked for your help. I need someone to keep me in check.”

Heat rushed to Jisung's cheeks. _How_ was he so adorable?

“I, er, thought of old fairy tales that dragons are in,” Jisung spoke, telling Minho of his idea. “Dragons go crazy for gold, you know? That should be distracting enough.” 

“Gold…” Minho trailed off. “You're onto something, there. I'd need to summon some into the arena, right?”

“I suppose,” Jisung answered. “But where would we get a large enough supply of gold?”

Minho's eyes widened, “It doesn't have to be gold.” 

Jisung tilted his head. What was Minho saying? Of course it had to be gold. He didn't think dragons would react to bronze, or even silver.

“Leprechaun gold,” Minho smirked, as if sensing Jisung's confusion. “I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want actual valuables out there.”

Jisung couldn't stop the smile that had started to grow on his face, “Minho, that's brilliant! Nobody can tell the difference between gold and leprechaun gold, and I doubt the dragon will know that it's going to disappear. That's perfect!” 

Minho beamed back, starting to explain the process of conjuration, which Minho decided he'd use to get the leprechaun gold onto the pitch. They'd even practiced some, conjuring and vanishing large piles of leprechaun gold before anyone could notice what they were doing, and soon enough, they were both confident enough to call it a day. 

Jisung would make sure to get up early the next morning for the task. He knew Minho was going to be amazing.

_____

Unsurprisingly, Jisung had a goofy grin plastered onto his face since he’d woken up. He knew that Seungmin was beginning to suspect something, as the Slytherin had been eyeing him suspiciously.

He was currently walking to the Quidditch pitch with Seungmin, Felix, and Jeongin. It was only a matter of time before Seungmin would connect the dots. He’d see the dragons, and immediately question Jisung. Well, so much for keeping it a secret.

As soon as they'd settled down in the Ravenclaw stands, the ministry official announced that they'd begin with the Durmstrang champion, Jaehyun Jung, and revealed the dragon.

Felix and Jeongin gasped upon seeing the uncovered Quidditch pitch, which held none other than a Sweedish Short Snout. Great, that meant Minho wouldn't get that one. 

“Jisung!” Seungmin shouted to him over all of the cheering. “Did you know?”

Jisung froze, before turning to Seungmin and shrugging, “I’ll never tell!” 

Seungmin only rolled his eyes, and Jisung knew that he'd just gotten out of this conversation easily. He seemed to be too wrapped up in the action that was going on to question Jisung any further. 

“Look!” Felix nudged him, pointing to the dragon. “It's guarding something.” 

Jisung's eyes widened, as he tried to make out the faint shape. Felix was right. The dragon was guarding some gold, or what appeared to be a singular golden item. 

_Oh, Merlin_ , Jisung panicked. _What if the leprechaun gold isn't good enough?_

Shortly after Jisung had noticed the item, the Durmstrang champion had already captured it. Next up was the Beauxbatons champion. Then Minho would be up last. To Jisung's utter horror, the girl's dragon wasn't the Hungarian Horntail that he'd seen that night. That meant only one thing. Minho would have to face the most dangerous breed of dragon ever. 

Jisung was on the verge of screaming as soon as Minho stepped out onto the pitch. The Horntail roared at him, even sending bursts of fire at him, but Minho blocked the flamed with a shield charm like it was nothing. 

_That's right,_ Jisung told himself. _Minho can handle it just fine. He's extremely talented, afterall! The dragon won't stand a chance!_

Oh, who was he kidding. Jisung began to cheer for the older boy as loud as he could, earning a few confused stares from other students. But he didn't care. He didn't even care that Minho probably couldn't hear him. He'd cheer on, anyway.

Minho dodged a few more flames, moving to some higher ground. He then waved his wand, capturing the Horntail's attention, and began to summon some leprechaun gold. Confused gasps rang out through the entire arena. This solution was unlike anything the previous two champions had done. And clearly, everyone had fallen for it, as well. Jisung gained some satisfaction knowing that he was the only one in the audience that knew the gold's true identity. 

Minho then levitated the piles of leprechaun gold to the side of the arena, causing the dragon to follow it with its gaze. Minho kept the gold suspended in the air, sprinting toward the thing that the Horntail kept near its wing. He was taking quite a dangerous gamble, but it seemed to be working. 

And just as the Horntail pulled its gaze away from the leprechaun gold, Minho had already snatched the gold that the dragon was guarding. The arena erupted into cheers once again, but this time, Jisung had joined in. Minho was awarded thirty nine out of forty possible points, placing him in first place. 

Jisung whooped in celebration once more, as Minho had begun to walk back to the tent. And if Jisung didn't know any better, he could’ve sworn that Minho had looked his way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all are having a good day! please enjoy the new chapter!

Jisung hadn’t seen much of Minho after the first task, probably because he had to catch up on some schoolwork, so he didn't purposefully seek the older boy out. Jisung would’ve loved to spend more time with Minho, but even if he did see him, he couldn't get anywhere near him.

With the Triwizard Tournament came the Yule Ball, a dance to celebrate the tournament, and the friendship between the three schools. And as far as Jisung knew, Minho didn't have a date yet. Now, that puzzled Jisung. He was _positive_ that Minho could get anyone he wanted as his date. And since he didn't have one, the entire student body seemed to swarm him wherever he went, begging him to take them as his date. 

That, is why Jisung couldn't get anywhere near him. 

Everyone seemed crazy over the ball, but he didn't really see its appeal. Although, he'd probably end up going anyway, even if he didn't have a date yet. He was sure he could get Felix to go with him if he needed to. He decided to bring up the topic during lunch, a day before the ball.

“So…” he started, looking across from him at Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin. “What are you guys doing for the ball?”

Jeongin shrugged, “I don't think I’ll go. It seems like a headache.” 

“It does, doesn't it,” Jisung partially agreed. 

“I’m going with Hyunjin,” Seungmin spoke, not looking up from the essay he was currently writing.

“Hyunjin Hwang?” Jisung's eyes widened. “Since when do you know him?”

“Since always,” Seungmin shrugged. “He asked, so I accepted.” 

“Hyunjin's really popular, though,” Jeongin added. “Probably part veela, too.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, giving the hint that he no longer wished to talk about it. 

_Hyunjin…_ Jisung thought. _How annoying._

Felix, who’d been silent thus far, finally spoke up.

“I’m going with Changbin.”

Jisung spit out his water.

“C-Changbin?” he coughed. “I’ll say it again… Since when do you know him?”

Felix flushed slightly, “Well, we talked after you ran out of the Hall a few days before the first task. Then we… I dunno… Hit it off, I guess.”

Jisung frowned, “And you didn’t tell me? He didn’t tell me, either.”

“We weren’t planning on telling anyone,” Felix shrugged. 

Jisung huffed, standing up, “Well, I hope you both have a wonderful time with your dates, while Jeongin and I will be holed up in our dorms like the lonely singles we are.” 

Seungmin snickered as Jisung walked out. He didn’t really know where he was going. His legs were just sort of moving. Sure, he felt hurt that Felix and Seungmin hadn’t told him, but really, it was none of his business. He’d get over himself. He just needed some time. 

Soon enough, he found himself at the entrance of the Owlery. What he needed now was to both see, and pet some cute birds. As soon as he opened the door, however, he wasn’t just greeted with the sight of cute birds, but also a cute _boy_.

“M-Minho?” he spoke, as the boy in question turned around. “What are you doing here?” 

“Ooh, Jisung!” Minho smiled back. “Come over here and meet my owl!”

As Jisung approached, the bird turned to face him. It appeared to be a great horned owl, and a very beautiful one at that.

“Pretty,” Jisung whispered. “What’s its name?”

“Dori,” Minho replied, softly. “You can pet her.”

“I can?” Jisung beamed. “Well then, don’t mind if I do!”

Jisung continued to pet Dori, telling her how good of an owl she was, but otherwise, the room was comfortably silent. Until Minho broke it.

“So, Jisung,” he spoke. “Do you have an owl, too?”

Jisung shook his head, looking up from Dori to meet Minho’s gaze, “I only come in here when I’m feeling sad, or feel the need to see cute animals.” 

Minho flashed him a look of concern, “You’re feeling sad?”

“Oh, uh…” Jisung smiled awkwardly, realizing he’d accidentally said too much. “Yeah. My friends already got dates to the ball, and they didn’t tell me. That’s all.”

“The ball, huh,” Minho pursed his lips. “Who are you going with?”

Jisung tensed up before responding, “I don’t have anyone. I thought I’d just go with my friends, but they have other plans.”

“If that's the case,” Minho muttered, avoiding Jisung's eyes. “Then do you wanna come with me?”

Jisung's jaw dropped. His hand that had previously been petting Dori also froze. Did he hear that correctly? Did _the_ Minho Lee just ask him out? _Him_? But Minho had hordes of people wanting to go with him. So why did he choose _Jisung?_

“If you keep your mouth open that wide, you’ll catch flies,” Minho remarked, causing Jisung to slip out of his momentary trance.

“I—” Jisung started. “O-Of course I’ll go with you!”

“Brilliant,” Minho smiled, starting to back away. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven in the common room.” 

Minho then exited the Owlery, leaving Jisung gaping at his owl.

_____

The day of the ball, Jisung still couldn't believe what had happened. Minho asked him. Minho asked _him_. And he hadn't been dreaming. He knew that for sure now. He still had yet to tell any of his friends that he was going with Minho, as he felt like he may as well get a bit of revenge. He'd just surprise his friends when he showed up with the Hogwarts champion on his arm. Not a big deal.

As he got into his dress robes, Jisung wondered why Minho had asked him specifically. He knew that the champions had to do a dance, so maybe he just thought Jisung was a good dancer? He always considered himself one, but he didn't remember specifically mentioning that to the older boy. Maybe Minho just wanted to go with a friend, and he'd asked Jisung, since Changbin and Hyunjin, who Jisung knew Minho was also friends with, were going with Jisung's friends. Then if that were the case, why didn't he ask Chan from Slytherin? Although they were rivals, they were also pretty close friends. Maybe Chan already had a date. 

Jisung groaned, combing his hair. He really had to stop overthinking things. Sure, Jisung practically had a crush on Minho, but the older boy didn’t like him that way. Right? He feared that it’d be awkward if Minho was trying to go with him as a friend, and Jisung liked him. He might as well act like Minho wasn’t the man of his dreams. For Minho’s sake. 

Jisung examined himself in the mirror, before deciding that it was now or never. He sucked in a deep breath, and walked down the stairs of the tower to the common room. And there in the center of the room, hair freshly styled, stood Minho. 

“Hey,” he greeted Jisung who had nearly been rendered speechless. “You ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be,” Jisung chuckled, vowing to get over his nerves. Sure, Minho looked good, but that was no excuse to behave like a blubbering idiot.

Minho smiled, gesturing to the portrait hole. They walked to the Great Hall in a pleasant silence, as Jisung still wasn't sure what to say. Until Jisung got over his nerves, and spoke up.

“We're gonna do the champion dance, right?” he asked the older boy.

“Of course,” Minho nodded. “Unless you don't want to?”

“No, no!” Jisung blurted out, quickly. “I’m fine with dancing. I just realized I'd basically be at the center of attention. That's all.”

“Just ignore everyone,” Minho gave him a comforting look. “It’ll just be you and me out there.”

Jisung flushed slightly at that statement.

_No_ , he told himself immediately. _You're going as friends. And he doesn’t like you like that._

They got looks from many people upon reaching the Great Hall, but Minho had whisked Jisung away before he could process anything. He and Minho waited near the two other champions and their dates, just as music started playing, and before Jisung knew it, they were dancing. 

He and Minho, of course, hadn't ever danced together, so Jisung had begun to worry as soon as it started. Everyone's eyes were indeed on them, but Jisung did his best to tune them out and only focus on Minho. Who, unsurprisingly, was a very good dancer. Minho lifted him up, twirled him, and everything else in between. Jisung was just grateful that he hadn't stepped on Minho's feet. 

Soon enough, everyone else had joined in, and the dance floor was packed. Jisung was starting to get tired, and it seemed like Minho had picked up on that, since he found himself being led off of the dance floor, and to the refreshments. 

“Here,” Minho handed him a glass of punch. “You're pretty good at dancing, you know?”

“I know,” Jisung smirked, taking a sip. “Thank you, by the way. For the advice. And the punch.”

“My pleasure.”

Jisung opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could, someone had come up to clap Minho on the back.

“Hey, mate!” Chan from Slytherin smiled at Minho. “Fancy seeing you here. And who might this be? Your new Seeker?” 

Minho rolled his eyes at his friend, but gestured to Jisung anyway, “Jisung, this is Chan. Chan, this is Jisung. My… friend.”

_Ah, see!_ Jisung's brain told him. _You're going as friends. He doesn't like you! More confirmation!_

“Nice to meet you,” Jisung greeted the older boy.

“Likewise,” Chan replied. 

They then engaged in some polite conversation, with Jisung feeling a bit less awkward around the older Slytherin. But he could only relax for so long, though, because his friends were bound to find him. And find him, they did. 

“ _Jisung!_ ” a furious Felix dashed over, pulling Changbin along with him. “I can't believe you got mad at me for not telling you I was going with Changbin, then you turn around and not tell me you're going with Minho!”

Jisung chuckled slightly, “It's more of a recent development.”

“Still!” Felix continued. “You could’ve written on the parchment.”

Jisung shrugged, “‘S not a big deal.” Maybe if he acted nonchalantly, Minho wouldn’t suspect a thing about his true feelings. 

“If you say so,” Felix folded his arms. “Have any of you seen Seungmin and Hyunjin?” 

It was Chan who spoke up, “I saw them leaving a while ago. Seungmin's probably tired of all the excitement already.” 

Jisung yawned, “Now that you mention it, I'm kinda tired, too.”

_Good_ , he told himself. _You’re tired, and you can stop hogging Minho’s attention now. Just get out of the way before you screw up._

“Is there anything else you wanted to do, Minho?” he asked, a part of him hoping that Minho would kiss him then and there. 

“No, no,” Minho replied, quickly, concern painting his features. “If you're tired, you should go and rest. You don't have to stay for me.”

“Thanks,” Jisung smiled, reaching around Minho to grab a cookie from the food table, pausing at the sight of Minho's reddening face. 

He must’ve gotten uncomfortable since Jisung got so close to him so suddenly. 

“Just taking one for the road, haha… Thanks for inviting me, Minho. See you around!”

He didn't look back, or bother saying goodbye to Felix, Changbin, and Chan. He'd just made Minho uncomfortable. Damn, how stupid could he be?

Aside from that last mistake, though, he decided that the night had been pretty fun. He wondered about the next time he'd see Minho again. Quidditch? No, the current weather forbade any flying. At meals? Probably not, Jisung didn't want to seem like a stalker. He'd just see him when he saw him, he guessed.

Jisung fell asleep that night with the feeling that something was missing. What it was, he didn't know. And maybe he'd never find out.

_____

Now, Jisung hadn't been avoiding Minho per se, but he was, however, making sure that he didn't come into immediate contact with the older boy. It wasn't that hard to do. The few Quidditch practices they had, Jisung just acted professionally, and didn't try to strike up a conversation with his captain. Minho seemed normal as well, causing Jisung to feel that he'd been overreacting. Well, it's better to play safe than sorry. He wouldn't want Minho finding out about his feelings for him. Especially when Minho clearly didn't return them.

He'd gotten a few more detentions than the new ‘reformed Jisung’ would have hoped, but it was almost as if he couldn't stop pulling pranks. He had to fill that missing feeling with something, and trouble it was. The worst thing he did was hex some kid's hair pink. But to be fair, the kid was getting on his nerves. 

He tried to block out any gossip or information on the tournament, but to no avail. The second task was coming up in a few days, and he wasn't even sure if he'd go. He didn't want to see Minho more than he had to—otherwise he might not be able to hold back. 

After serving detention for the ‘pink hair incident’ as Seungmin had begun to call it, Jisung decided to take a walk around the grounds. He was really starting to stress himself out between his feelings for Minho, the trouble he'd been getting into, and the tournament. He knew that he was probably overreacting a bit, which is why he set out to clear his head.

Thankfully, the weather allowed for a peaceful stroll outside. There were even some people playing a game of Quidditch at the pitch. He then made his way over to the lake, wondering if he'd be lucky enough to catch a glimpse of the giant squid.

What he ended up seeing wasn't the giant squid. But it was something just as odd. Somebody was right at the edge of the lake, sticking their head into the body of water. Now _that_ was a weird sight. One of the person's arms was inside the water as well. Should Jisung be fearing for their safety? Was everything alright with that person? And more importantly, who was it? Jisung decided to step a bit closer.

As he approached, he realized that the person was both a boy, and wearing Gryffindor robes. Maybe he _did_ know them, afterall. But what Jisung wasn't prepared for, was that at that exact moment, the person decided to lift their head out of the water.

_Merlin's bloody pants. Of course it's Minho._

“Minho!” Jisung nearly shouted. “What the hell are you doing? That water has to be freezing cold! Have you gone mad?!”

Jisung had thrown away everything that he'd done in the past few weeks to distance himself from the older boy, knowing that his safety was much more important than Jisung's feelings.

Minho only looked back at him, as if confused as to what Jisung was doing there. Jisung frowned, pulling his wand out.

“Scourgify!” he spoke, pointing his wand at Minho's face. The water then vanished from his head, and hair. “Explain, if you'd be ever so inclined to do so.”

Minho looked stunned, before quickly erupting into a fit of giggles, “Jisung, relax! It’s not that serious!” 

Jisung frowned even more, ignoring how his cheeks had begun to flush. 

“Really!” Minho continued to laugh, before calming down. “This is the clue for the second task.”

It was then that Jisung noticed Minho had been carrying something. It appeared to be an egg, but solid gold. 

“Was the dragon guarding that?” Jisung asked, remembering that the dragons had been protecting a golden item during the first task. 

“Yes, and I’ve only just managed to figure it out,” Minho nodded. “See, it'd let out a horrid shrieking sound once you opened it, but underwater, it's a lovely song about the next task.”

“ _Really_?” Jisung found it hard to believe. “What did it say?”

“Well, we have an hour to recover something they took,” Minho stopped to ponder. “And it's underwater.”

“Underwater…” Jisung frowned. “Has anything been taken from you yet?” 

Minho shrugged, “Not that I know of. But the song said it'd be something I'd sorely miss.”

“I see…” Jisung trailed off. “Well, I’m sorry for yelling. I thought you'd gone insane.”

Minho cracked a smile, “I know, and I forgive you. I'd be shocked if I saw someone just sitting there with their head in the lake, too.”

Jisung let himself zone out a bit, simply staring into Minho's eyes. He'd really missed the older boy in the few weeks that they hadn't interacted. 

“Jisung,” Minho shook him from his thoughts. “Do you think you could help me again? The only idea I have for staying underwater for an hour is the Bubble-Head Charm, and I know that it isn't too reliable.”

“Oh, uh, o-of course!” Jisung agreed. “But why me again? I’m sure Changbin would be more of a help, he’s better at Charms—”

“Jisung, I want _you_ to help me because I know you won’t let me down,” Minho smiled, reassuringly. “How about we meet at the library during lunch tomorrow? I’ll bring something for you to eat.” 

“That sounds amazing,” Jisung blurted out, immediately covering his mouth. He just couldn’t stop embarrassing himself, could he?

Minho laughed again, sending Jisung a wave as he walked away.

_____

Their research at the library the next day had hardly yielded any results. Minho had suggested human transfiguration, saying, “ _I could be a shark! Wouldn’t that be so cool?_ ”

Jisung quickly shot that idea down, though. Not only could it end up damaging Minho if it went wrong, Jisung also didn’t wish to see Minho’s angelic face replaced by a type of killer fish.

Currently, it was one day to the second task, and Jisung had begun to freak out. What if Minho had no choice but to use the Bubble-Head Charm, and end up drowning? That’d be absolutely _terrible_. And Jisung would _not_ let that happen.

“Hey,” Seungmin huffed, sitting down in the station opposite of him.

Jisung had almost forgotten that he was in Potions. What they were doing today, he didn't know. And he didn't really care. He just needed a solution _quick_. 

“Hi,” Jisung replied. Maybe he should ask Seungmin again. Seungmin was always reliable.

“Jisung,” an unfamiliar voice greeted him.

Jisung looked up to see Hyunjin, who'd taken a seat next to Seungmin. He and Hyunjin had a history of being petty toward each other, especially when they were younger. They hadn't fought majorly for the past two school years (with the exception of insults), though, since they'd decided on a truce to just ignore each other instead. But they were hardly friends. Acquaintances at most.

“Hyunjin,” Jisung acknowledged, and left it there.

The potions professor explained that they'd be brewing a Pepperup Potion, which helped to cure the common cold. Now, Jisung had never considered himself to be good at potions, but he wasn't exactly terrible, either. As he went to gather the ingredients to make the potion, he found himself confused as to what he needed from the herb section. 

“Wormwood?” he muttered, looking at the jar. “No. Fluxweed? No, that’s not it, either.”

He then paused as his hand touched a jar of something he could’ve sworn he'd never seen before. 

“What's wrong, Jisung?” Hyunjin smirked, reaching over him to grab something. “Finally realized you're not good enough for this class?”

“Very funny,” Jisung frowned. “Have you finally considered seeing a healer for that ugly mug of yours?”

They both glared at each other, both of them refusing to move. Technically, insults violated their truce, but Jisung didn't really care. They were all meaningless anyway.

“Whatcha got there?” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, noticing that Jisung was holding a jar.

“No idea,” Jisung replied. “Do you know what it is?”

Hyunjin seemed surprised that they were having a civil conversation, but examined the jar that Jisung was holding, anyway. 

“If I didn't know any better, I'd say that that's Gillyweed,” Hyunjin answered, turning his attention back to the ingredients. “If you wanna know what it does, go look in the index of your potion book. I’m busy.” 

Jisung smiled, “Who knew you'd be nice to me, Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin shot him a glare, to which Jisung only laughed. Jisung went back to his station with the jar of Gillyweed, and no potion ingredients.

Later that day, Jisung ran to the library with the smuggled jar of Gillyweed hidden in his robes. He managed to brew the required potion decently, but was far more interested in what his book had to say about the plant.

“Minho!” Jisung nearly shouted upon seeing him. “I’ve got it! It's the perfect thing?”

Minho's eyes widened in surprise, “Really?”

Jisung nodded fervently, “Here. Gillyweed.”

Minho examined the jar that Jisung had placed on the desk.

“It seems familiar…” Minho observed. “What does it do?”

“My potions book said that it causes humans to grow gills,” Jisung stated. “So you can process oxygen from the water.”

“Do you know how long it lasts?” Minho asked.

“An hour, maybe?” Jisung answered. “We should read up to see just how much you'd need.”

“Thanks, Jisung,” Minho smiled. “I knew I could count on you.”

Minho then went off toward the section on plants, hoping to find a book with the specific effects of Gillyweed. Jisung sat at the table, playing with the jar, allowing his thoughts to wander. He began to daydream about Minho's eyes, the Yule Ball, and how good Minho looked in his Quidditch uniform. However, before he could elaborate on that thought, someone had come up to the table. Someone that wasn't Minho.

“Excuse me,” the person spoke, shyly. “Jisung Han, right? The Headmaster wants to see you.” 

Jisung raised an eyebrow, “Really? What'd I do this time?” 

The girl shrugged. She appeared to be a fourth or fifth year Hufflepuff. Jisung also noticed the prefect badge on her robes. She wasn't lying. The Headmaster must’ve really wanted to see him. 

“I’ll head over there soon. Thanks,” Jisung told her, as she turned to leave. He should really go find Minho. But he also didn't want to interrupt him. He was sure that whatever this was about, it'd be quick, and he'd be on his way back with a detention before Minho had even noticed he was gone. He decided to write a note.

_The Headmaster wants to see me, I guess I did something again._ He wrote with Minho's quill on a piece of parchment the boy had set on the table. _I’ll be back as soon as I can!_

Jisung left the jar on the table, and walked out of the library. On his way to the Headmaster's office, he seriously wondered about what he'd done the past few days. He'd already gotten detention for the pink hair incident, and that was the most recent thing he'd done! Maybe he got caught stealing the Gillyweed. Whatever; he could play that off as curiosity. 

Crossing his arms, he entered the Headmaster's office with a frown. 

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more to go!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! this is the final chapter :(( please enjoy!

The next thing Jisung knew, he was in the lake, soaking wet, and coughing water out of his lungs. A strong arm wrapped around his waist helped center him, and he blinked his eyes open.

“M-Minho—!” Jisung spoke, voice hoarse. “What—?”

“Shh,” Minho comforted him softly. “Don't strain your throat right now. C’mon.”

Minho swam over to a ladder that led to a dock with Jisung in tow. What was he doing in the lake? The last thing he remembered was going to the Headmaster's office. Before that he'd been helping Minho prepare for the second task.

The second task. This was the second task.

“Minho Lee finishes second!” the ministry official announced as the crowd that sat in makeshift stands cheered. 

But… Jisung thought that this task would take what Minho would _sorely miss_. It couldn't be—

As Jisung climbed the ladder, he saw that the Beauxbatons champion was already there, wrapped in a dry cloak, with another girl, who seemed to be just as cold, as well. Jisung was right. They'd taken people. People that the champions would truly miss. That must’ve been what happened when he stepped into the Headmaster's office. Perhaps he'd been put in an enchanted sleep until the second task began. Jisung's eyes had practically begun to spin. Did that mean that Minho…? 

“Merlin, you must be freezing,” Minho said as he wrapped a cloak around Jisung. Honestly, Jisung wasn't freezing, but he wasn't exactly comfortable, either. But it felt nice to have Minho fuss about him. 

Jisung didn't know where to start. If it was him in the lake, did that mean he was Minho's best friend? He couldn't have been, when Changbin, Chan, and Hyunjin were his main group. Then did Minho like him, too? The way Jisung liked him? 

“Minho…” Jisung muttered, unsure of how to bring it up. “Why was—”

“And Jaehyun Jung finishes third!” the ministry official announced, interrupting Jisung. “Let's see the scores! In first place, we have Ryujin Shin from Beauxbatons with seventy-six points, Minho Lee from Hogwarts with seventy-five points, and Jaehyun Jung from Durmstrang with seventy-three points. We’ll see who the winner is at the third task!” 

The crowd cheered, and slowly began to file out of the stands.

“Let's go to the Hospital Wing, Jisung,” Minho put his arm around Jisung's shoulders. “I don't want you to catch a cold.”

Jisung didn't object, and allowed Minho to lead him away from the lake, and to the castle. 

“T-The Gillyweed,” Jisung spoke up after a long silence, as he still didn't really know what to say. “Did it work?”

“It did. Brilliantly,” Minho smiled as they turned a corner. “You really gave me a fright, you know. Disappearing. But at least you left a note.”

Jisung grinned, “I didn't know what was going on, either. One second I was walking into the office, and the next, I was in a lake.” 

Minho pursed his lips, “I’m sure it was shocking, finding out that you were in there.”

“Oh, definitely,” Jisung replied, before thinking it through. “I'd have thought Changbin would be in there instead.”

Jisung expected Minho to laugh, but the older boy only ended up frowning. 

“Minho?” Jisung asked, concerned.

Minho removed his arm from Jisung's shoulder, to Jisung's great disappointment.

“We can talk after we visit the Hospital Wing,” Minho muttered. “I need to make sure you're okay first.” 

They then continued on in silence. Jisung wondered why Minho avoided talking, but maybe he was right. If they didn't get some treatment, they might catch a cold.

Upon reaching the Hospital Wing, the healer dried their clothes and hair off quickly, asking Minho how the task had gone. Minho answered all of her questions with a smile, almost unrecognizable from the grim look he'd had in the hallway. She sent them on their way with a potion each, telling them to take it if they developed cold symptoms. The second they exited, however, Jisung quite literally backed the older boy into a corner. He'd had enough of whatever act Minho was currently doing. 

“Minho,” Jisung frowned, ready to place his hand on the wall in front of him if Minho tried to escape. “Are you feeling alright?” 

Minho, noticeably avoiding eye contact, nodded. Jisung decided that if he didn't ask now, he probably wouldn't ever. Jisung musterd up all of his courage.

“Why was… Why was I the one in the water for you?” he questioned, cheeks flushing slightly.

A long pause.

“Because you're the person I'd miss the most.”

Jisung couldn't stop himself from gasping. Minho… _liked_ him, didn’t he? He wasn’t dreaming, right? He wasn't crazy, right? 

The look in Minho's eyes showed that Jisung was definitely not crazy. This was real.

Well, he might as well make his own feelings more obvious than he already had.

“I, uh…” he stammered. “If I was the one doing the task… You'd be the one I missed most, too.”

It took all the confidence Jisung had to look Minho in the eyes while saying that, but he was so glad that he did. Minho's eyes softened as soon as Jisung finished, and before Jisung knew it, Minho had wrapped his arms around him. 

“Jisung…” Minho spoke softly, gazing into Jisung's eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

Jisung froze. He was still having trouble believing what was happening.

“Y-You want to kiss _me_?”

“Yes, you,” Minho smiled. “I’ve been wanting to for a while now.”

“You can!” Jisung squeaked, as Minho moved one of his hands to rest on Jisung's cheek. “I'd like that. A lot.” 

With that, Minho leaned in. At first, it was just a soft brush of lips, as if Minho was too shy to do anything more, so Jisung decided to kiss him harder. Minho seemed to like that, moving his hand from Jisung's cheek to tangle into his hair. Jisung didn't know how long they'd been kissing before he slipped his tongue into Minho's mouth, and he really didn't care. All that mattered, was then and there. All that mattered was that Minho was here, Minho was safe, and he liked him, too. 

They eventually had to stop for air, leaving Jisung panting, and Minho trailing kisses along Jisung's jawline.

“That—tickles—” Jisung giggled, squeezing Minho's arm. 

Minho looked back up at Jisung, carding his fingers through Jisung's hair.

“So,” Jisung spoke.

“So,” Minho repeated.

“Are we… dating now?” Jisung looked away, continuing to blush.

“Jisung,” Minho tilted Jisung's chin up, making the younger boy look at him. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“I—of course!” Jisung beamed. “But only if you’ll be mine, too.” 

“Absolutely,” Minho confirmed, pulling Jisung in for another kiss.

“Wait,” Jisung stopped just as their lips were about to connect. “Does this mean you liked me back this whole time?” 

Minho snickered, “Took you long enough to figure it out. Why? Do you remember when you started liking me?”

Jisung pouted, “You answer first.” 

“Well,” Minho smiled fondly. “I think I fell for you during Quidditch tryouts two years ago. When you first made the team.”

“You don't mean—” Jisung's eyes widened at the realization.

“Yes. The first time you hit a Bludger, and nearly took my head off.” 

“That's not funny!” Jisung protested, as Minho began to laugh. “I was so traumatized after that! I thought you hated me!” 

“Well, I _didn't_ ,” Minho leaned forward to press a kiss onto Jisung's cheek. “I just thought you were so adorable. From then on, I tried to talk to you as often as I could, but I only worked up the courage this year. I think the tournament finally gave me the confidence I needed.”

“Not very Gryffindor of you,” Jisung muttered, earning him a playful shove from Minho.

“Whatever!” Minho chuckled. “You made me nervous, what can I say.”

Jisung's eyes widened in realization, “Wait, so the Yule Ball—”

“Yes, Jisung,” Minho rolled his eyes. “I was _trying_ to ask you out, but you couldn't seem to get that through your thick skull!”

Jisung flushed an even deeper shade of red, “I thought you just wanted to go as friends…”

Minho leaned forward before Jisung could process what was happening, and gave him another kiss.

“I’ve never _just_ wanted to be friends with you,” Minho smirked, enjoying Jisung's blush. “But now it's your turn! When did you fall for me?”

Jisung grinned.

“I think I first started liking you the second I saw you. During first year,” Jisung started. “But that was more ‘admiring your face’, since I'd hardly talked to you. I'm not exactly sure when I realized that I really liked you. It's just always been that way.”

Minho pulled Jisung into a tight hug.

“Well now that I have you, I’m not letting you go,” he spoke into Jisung’s hair.

Jisung replied, happily, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

_____

The news that Jisung and Minho were dating spread like wildfire around the castle. Sure, many people were shocked at what seemed like a sudden development, but nobody was more shocked than Jisung's friends.

“You actually did it?” Seungmin stared at him, incredulously. 

“I didn't think you had it in you,” Jeongin grinned, only offending Jisung slightly.

“You guys are so fake,” Felix frowned at them. “I’ve believed in Jisung from the start!”

“Sure you did,” Seungmin sipped his tea. “It’s just been so long that none of us were actually expecting it to happen.”

Jisung only rolled his eyes at them. Being together with Minho was the happiest he’d felt in his entire life. Every weekend they’d go out on dates to Hogsmeade, steal kisses in between classes, and cuddle on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Minho was just so _perfect_. And he was all Jisung’s. And the feeling that something was missing that he'd felt a few months ago, was entirely gone.

The day of the third task had approached faster than Jisung had expected, probably because he and Minho hadn’t gotten any hints as to what it might be, and thus, hadn’t been preparing. Jisung had met Minho in front of Gryffindor tower, gave him a kiss, and told him to win, before Minho had to go meet up with the other champions. He knew that he didn’t have to tell Minho to win, though. He’d do it anyway. 

As Jisung approached the site of the third task with Felix, Jeongin, and Seungmin, he was surprised to see giant shrubbery. But what could it have been?

“A maze,” Seungmin answered, sensing Jisung’s confusion. “It’s obviously a maze.”

Jisung gulped, taking a seat in the stands. Minho would be okay. He could handle whatever awaited him in the maze. 

The Hogwarts band began to play, and the ministry official announced that the champions would be going in one at a time. Minho stepped in front of his entryway, and turned around for a split second, as if trying to locate Jisung. He eventually found him, sending a wink, and a wave his way. Jisung blushed, knowing exactly what that meant.

_I’ll win. And I’ll see you soon._

Minho then entered the maze, and Jisung immediately lost sight of him. The maze must’ve been enchanted, because Jisung should’ve been able to see Minho from the height he was sitting at. 

“They just disappeared, huh,” Felix remarked, craning his neck to look at the maze.

“I figured something like this would happen,” Seungmin frowned. “It's not very practical to have an audience watch people go through a maze.”

Jisung sighed, chewing on his lips. Now he couldn't even see what was going on, and that worried him endlessly. And the fact that he was forced to sit there, just waiting in anticipation, wasn't making it easier, either.

Felix placed a comforting hand on Jisung's shoulder. _Minho will be out, soon_ , he told himself. _Soon._

Jisung didn't know how long it'd been since Minho disappeared into the maze. If he asked Seungmin, there was only a fifty percent chance that the Slytherin would actually give him an answer, and not roll his eyes at him. Jisung's best guess was that it'd been around twenty minutes. And it was the most grueling twenty minutes of his life. 

Jisung kept his eyes so focused on the center of the maze, that he'd almost missed the loud cracking sound that rang out throughout the whole area. 

And there Minho was. Safe and sound, and clutching the Triwizard Cup. He'd won. _He'd won._

Jisung ignored everybody's cheers, the band's song, and his friends yelling at him, and ran down from the stands as fast as his legs could carry him. Minho was surrounded by professors, most likely congratulating him, but upon seeing Jisung sprinting at him at full speed, Minho subtly stepped away from them, dropping the cup. 

Jisung launched himself into Minho's arms, knocking them both to the ground. 

“You did it!” Jisung beamed, cupping Minho's cheeks. He was so proud of his boyfriend that he could hardly stand it.

“I only did it thanks to you,” Minho pulled Jisung closer, kissing him. They didn't care that the entire staff, and student body of three schools were probably staring at them. The only thing Jisung cared about was Minho, and he was right where he should be, in Jisung's arms.

“Minho,” Jisung pressed an extra kiss to the champion's lips. “I think I love you.” 

It was then that Minho blushed, and stuttered.

“Y-You love me?” 

Jisung only giggled.

“Yes, you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! have a good day, and stay healthy <3


End file.
